Unlikeliest of Allies
by Wenvertn
Summary: This story is about the my Goblin, Washiti Blundertok, his friends, a Draenei Mage, Aelran and a Troll Death Knight, Fishertraz, and their journeys through Azeroth. Remember that Goblins and Trolls are Horde and Draenei are Alliance? Well, Wash is neutral. Aelran is Alliance and Fishertraz...he's an Ice Troll. The almost killing of these guys is to be expected.


Ahhh...Ashenvale, can't you smell it in the air? The smell of oil, smoke, sweat and the sound of things blowing up? That my friend is the smell and sound of money, and possibly the sound of exploding orcs but whatever. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Washitit Blundertok, a goblin, I'm called Wash for short. I'm in Ashenvale working for the Alliance, yes you've heard me the_ Alliance_. I ain't a traitor to the Horde or nuthin', cause the problem is that...I'm not part of the Horde, cause I'm not from the Bilgewater Cartel, in fact, I'm opposite that, I'm from the Steamwheedle Cartel, which means I'm neutral, which also means I work for both sides and that leads tha more moolah for me!

I don't give two craps whether or not my client trusts me, but I always get the job done, one way or another.

You're probably wondering why I'm in Ashenvale...let's just say the Night Elves pay good and I don't like that Hellscream guy and since I know I can't hurt him directly without getting my head cut off, or ripped off, I mess up his plans, and this makes him angry at the Alliance and not me. Right now I'm blowing up the peons one by one with my rocket launcher, a Custom Made 54 Goblin Boom Launcher, but I can hear the sounds of the Shredders getting closer. My objective, blow up as much of the logging camp as possible and maybe a Shredder or two...

BOOM!

Haha! On target! Two Shredders down in one shot, talk about lucky. Yikes! An orc tossed an axe at my head, barely missed me, gave me a cut on the ear though.

I jumped off the rock I was standing on and started rushing towards the forest, no way are they brave enough to chase me down there. Gah! I'm an idiot! I'm a goblin! I can't out run a orc! I pointed my 54 to the ground, jumped and fired. The recoil and explosion propelled me out of the camp and into the forest.I think it worked a bit too well...I crash landed on forest floor. Ugh...the landing coulda been softer...

When I landed, I heard a gasp, followed by something i a language I didn't understand. I looked up, my vision still hazy, but I made out a blueish, hoofed, horned figure. It was a Draenei, a female, she wore blue-purple robes and was carrying around a satchel, probably a mage, from the looks of it. Her horns curved slight backwards and grew upwards and her black hair was tied back in a pony tail, and her eyes glowed whitish. She knelt down to help me up and said in broken Common "What happen? I didn't know Goblins can fly!"

"I can't, but I sure can fall," I replied. She raised her brow and said "Everyone falls, unless you fall like no one else, wait...why are you not yelling die at me?"

"Wut?"

"You're goblin, you're Horde, you want me dead, I have to defend myself" said the Draenei as she began to raise her hands, they started to glow with purple energy. An arcanist, great...She's gunna turn me into a goat. I dropped my weapon and raised my hands, I yelled "Wait! Wait! I'm working for the Night Elves!"

She stopped and blinked. "You work for the Kaldorei?"

"At the moment, yes,"

"I thought..."

"Not all goblins work for the Horde yah know, some o' us are neutral,"

"Soo...you a sellsword?"

"I prefer the term opportunist,"

"That is dirty business,"

"I'm not exactly clean myself,"

The Draenei rolled her eyes and said "Of course not, you're covered in dirt, your ear has a cut and your hair is messy,"

They said Draenei have a bad grasp on humor, well...they were wrong, Draenei are beyond that. I sighed and asked "So...what are you doing so close to Horde territory?"

"I lost my staff," she said plainly. Lost her staff? Being the gentle-goblin I am, I asked, "Need any help?"

"Yes, please. I need all help I can get," she said. "It was taken by dark robes people, I didn't see their faces because of hoods but, I think they were human,"

"Sound like you have a warlock problem, where did they go?"

She pointed north and said "I can track my staff with magic, it here somewhere, I can still detect trail, follow me and quick,"

I nodded, expecting some reward at the end of this, and followed here. After a short walk we found camp site hidden behind a thick brush with a a group of dark robed beings gathered around it. They drew some weird star like symbol on the ground, it glowed with greenish fire. Whatever it was it looked like trouble. One of them, their leader I guess was holding a staff with a blue crystal tip with smaller crystals floating around it. He raised the staff and began chanting some word I didn't understand and the star on the ground glowed brighter. Everyone in the camp stopped and looked at their leader, the Draenei elbowed me and said "They're summoning a Doomguard, we have to stop them!"

"A what?"

"A Demon! Big! Scary! Danger!"

"Right..." I said as I hefted my rocket launcher and aimed it at the chanting person. "No! Aim the summoning circle!" said the Draenei. I redirected my aim at the summoning circle, I'm sure this might be a bit overkill, but I loaded a Gnomish Anti-tank rocket into my launcher, I didn't tell the Draenei, she'll probably freak or something, so I said nothing and fired. The firing sound was loud, big, and obvious, the impact was all of those, plus a splash of red chunks. I heard a small gasp coming from the Draenei, but I didn't care. Job's done, baddies blown up and summoning circle des-

"_Kill them!"_

Well...shoot. Right as the command came, fire and shadow bolts came flying at us, I dove for cover and turned to look at the Draenei casting a spell shield on herself. The energy bolts bounced off like a ball hitting the ground, and disappeared. Neat trick, should learn that some day. She sent back a frostfirebolt followed by three blasts of arcane missiles. No wanting to look like a coward, I switched to my rifle and began firing at the warlocks' demons. All of them were imps, I'm guessing either they've just started or they're not allowed to summon other demons. The Draenei stretched her arms and used magic to wrench her staff out of the hands of a warlock apprentice. Once the staff was back in her hands, she quickly grabbed me by my arm and teleported away.

When we were safe, the Draenei smacked me across my head with her hand and yelled "Why did you kill?"

"Sorry, wut?"

"You _killed _him!"

I think she meant the leader of the warlocks, I put my hands up and said, "Not my fault, the explosion was bigger than I expected it would be,"

"I'm sorry, but I believe I'm quite alive and strong enough to kill you both," said a new voice. I turned around to see a human dressed in a smoldering black robes, hands crackling with shadow magic. The Draenei pushed me behind her and began to cast a spell of her own, "Stay, this can get bad,"

"DIE!" yelled the warlock as he fired his shadow bolt at us. The Draenei exclaimed "Mishunadare!"

She fired some sort of arcane bolt that collided with the shadow bolt and made it disappear into black sparks, withering the grass the sparks hit. The warlock glowered and began to cast another spell. The Draenei acted in a swift motion and casted the same spell again, this time an arcane circle appeared around the warlock's throat and wrapped around it, tight.

The warlock gasped and tugged at the arcane circle, he glared at the Draenei, but she returned the look with a pair of sympathetic and sad eyes. She closed them and closed one of her fists, the warlock began to gurgle and his eyes bugled, this lasted for a while before the warlock finally collapsed and hit his head on a tree root. She reopened her eyes and said "Would have got better life,"

She sighed and asked me, "Where go now?"

"Astranaar, I'll be gettin' ma moolah there," I replied. She simply said "Grab my robe, we go now," and began to cast a spell. I grabbed her robe and with a soft hum we arrived in Astranaar and for the first time, it's not on fire. We both appeared directly in front of a Sentinel, she almost fell over when we appeared in front of us. I looked at her and greeted "Captain Shadowleaf,"

She got up and gave me an unamused look, "Blundertok, judging by how bad you look, I assume you've finished the job?"

"I did, and I found this Draenei when I err...landed, her name's..."

"Name is Aelran, this gobby help get staff back, I owe him," said Aelran, the Draenei. Captain Shadowleaf looked at me and said "Well...I supposed I'll have to pay you now,"

With that said she opened her coin purse she had on her belt and gave me a couple of gold coins and three silver ones. Good, that'll feed me for a month or two. The Night Elf captain then said "I'll get a druid to heal you up and you should go to the inn and freshen up,"

"No need," said Aelran. She touched my ear wound, she whispered something in her language and a glowing symbol appeared on her forehead. My wound stopped stinging and began to lessen to an itch, and then, nothing at all. She smiled and said "There, healed, sorry I didn't do earlier,"

The Captain looked at the floating symbol and the Draenei's forehead and said "If only I could do that, my trainees would stop whining over little cuts,"

"Captain! Something urgent has come up!" yelled a voice out of the blue. It was a male Night Elf, he wore simple robes that marked him as a druid. The captain turned to him and asked, "Faldreas? What's going on?"

"Horde, just one of them, we caught him trying to sneak pass the place," said Faldreas. The captain nodded and said "Take me to him,"

Screw freshening up, I wanna see who's the brave soul. I urged Aelran to follow me, she nodded and had me lead the way. I saw a gathering of Night Elves up ahead, the crowd parted as they saw the captain, revealing a ghostly blue troll with a mohawk wearing green plate armor and was wrapped in chains and vines, along with begin guarded by a female Draenei wearing black mail armor holding a two-handed long sword and a Night Elf wearing green and yellow plate armor wielding a pair of wicked looking scimitars.

The troll looked up, giving me a good look of his face and his glowing blue eyes, he gasped and said "Wash? Dat be you?"

"Fishertraz?"


End file.
